A beautiful lie
by Mikipeach
Summary: "Je te le promets. Plus jamais je ne toucherai à un arbre. Rien que pour toi." Il avait promis rien que pour elle. Sa gardienne de la forêt à la crinière de feu. Il lui avait promis parce qu'elle était tout pour lui. Il avait promis avant de tout briser ne laissant qu'un beau et terrible mensonge flotter dans l'air vicié du monde. Once-ler x Merida
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note :**_** Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, voici une fanfic crossover entre deux films d'animations que j'ai vus récemment et suite aux vidéos de Lisondepp sur le couple Merida x Once-ler (Gash-pilleur chez nous). D'ailleurs l'idée de cette fanfic m'est venue en voyant la video **_**The scientist –Merida & Onceler**_** . Bon que dire sinon que j'ai beaucoup beaucoup aimé **_**Rebelle**_**, surtout Merida, qui incarne pour moi la princesse que j'ai toujours voulu voir et toujours voulu être (si on oublie Pocahontas et Ariel/meurt). J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé Le Lorax, malgré quelques légers défauts à mon goût, mais reste que les musiques sont sympas (on retiendra surtout la merveilleuse chanson de Once-ler qui roxe aussi bien en français qu'en anglais), l'histoire intéressante, les personnages attachants et surtout le fameux Once-ler qui m'apparait comme un personnage d'animation très intéressant et bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Bref après avoir vu ces deux films d'animations et les crossovers vidéo sur ce couple…faire une fanfic mélangeant ces deux univers m'est apparu comme primordiale et super intéressant.**

**Enfin je vous laisse juger, en espérant que cette petite fanfic vous plaira et que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire même si vous n'avez qu'un seul des films ou même si vous n'en avez vu aucun =D**

**Disclaimers : **** Le Gash-pilleur (ou Once-ler) ainsi que l'univers de cette fic appartiennent au film d'animation **_**Le Lorax**_**, tiré de l'histoire de ce bon vieux Dr Seuss . Mérida et les autres personnages de **_**Rebelle**_**, appartiennent à Pixar et à Disney. L'idée de faire de Merida une version féminine du Lorax m'est venue en voyant la vidéo de Lisondepp **_**The scientist –Merida & Onceler **_**. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter one**

_« Je continuerai à t'embêter et à t'ennuyer ainsi, tant que tu n'arrêteras pas de couper les arbres de la forêt ! »_

_« D'accord. Je promets de ne plus jamais abattre un arbre. »_

_«…Tu promets vraiment ? »_

_« Je te le jure. Plus jamais je ne toucherai à un arbre. Rien que pour toi. »_

_**ooooo**_

Il y avait une chose que j'avais apprise dans mon existence. Dans ma vie semée d'inconscience et d'un désir aussi vain que stupide d'exister aux yeux de ma famille, j'ai appris que l'homme pouvait faire des idioties dans sa vie…pour deux raisons. Soit par ambition. Soit pour une fille. Le petit qui ne cessait de me casser les pieds pour que je lui raconte comment les arbres avaient pu disparaître de la Terre. Cet adolescent qui était à cet instant même au pied de ma maison, me demandant pourquoi le monde était envahi par la pollution, livré à des mains de capitalistes obsédés par leur profit, se moquant éperdument de l'oxygène ou du sort des arbres. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il revenait, malgré le fait que je l'ai éconduit comme il se doit la première fois.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il refaisait tout ce chemin uniquement pour entendre un homme recroquevillé sous le poids de la vieillesse et des remords, terré dans sa tour avec sa lâcheté…tout ça pour entendre ma voix chevrotante lui conter l'histoire de la disparition des arbres. On ne me trompe pas, si ce petit est revenu ce n'est pas pour entendre mon histoire sans rien demander en échange, la jeunesse se moque bien des remords de la vieillesse. S'il est revenu c'est pour que je puisse lui donner le moyen d'éblouir les yeux de la fille de ses rêves, pour la rendre heureuse et lui offrir ce qu'elle désire tant : un arbre. Voilà, la fameuse fille, celle qui nous pousse à faire des folies et les plus belles idioties durant notre courte existence. Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce petit est bien atteint par la flèche de Cupidon pour venir jusqu'à moi.

Si seulement tu savais gamin. Tu tiens tant que ça à savoir que j'ai détruit la forêt de Truffala juste pour satisfaire mon ambition ?! Ce désir stupide que j'avais de me faire un nom, une place dans la société, de voir ma tête sur des centaines d'affiches, exhibant fièrement mon invention. Celle qui causa ma fortune et la destruction des arbres. Oui petit, j'ai commis, moi aussi dans ma jeunesse, une belle idiotie…sauf que je ne la dois pas à une seule raison. Balivernes, si les arbres avaient disparu juste à cause de mon ambition…le monde se porterait sans doute mieux. Non, moi, la destruction des arbres je l'ai provoquée pour deux raisons : pour satisfaire mon ambition et pour les beaux yeux d'une fille qui défendait les arbres.

Et oui petit, toi et moi, nous nous ressemblons dans un sens. Notre cœur bat pour une jeune fille aimant les arbres et souhaitant les protéger de toute son âme.

**ooooo**

Je n'étais pas un idiot, j'avais pleins d'idées qui trottaient dans ma tête, un cerveau en ébullition d'un génie qui voulait révolutionner son monde avec de nouveaux produits. Bon le problème c'est qu'aux yeux de ma famille –et un peu du reste du monde- j'étais catégorisé comme l'idiot de service. Le bon à rien aux rêves de grandeur trop lourd pour mes épaules et trop bizarres pour qu'ils puissent un jour voir le jour dans la réalité. Je mettais fait une raison : aux yeux du monde je n'étais rien mais heureusement pour moi j'avais un optimiste en béton – ou une naïveté à toute épreuve selon les différentes définitions du dictionnaire- et une guitare pour m'accompagner mes idées et moi, sur les embuches de la vie. C'est pour ça que dès que j'ai pu je suis parti de la maison, avec pour tout bagage une carriole, un canasson, un bric à brac et ma bonne vieille guitare. J'étais persuadé qu'en quittant le nid familial je trouverais une nouvelle vie pleine de promesses et des acheteurs pour mon thneed Cette nouvelle invention textile sortie tout droit de ma caboche, fabriquée à partir des feuilles douces des arbres truffalas, j'étais convaincu d'avoir inventé quelque chose qui pouvait aider tout le monde.

Alors j'étais parti, rythmant mon voyage de notes alors que les acheteurs étaient aussi fréquents sur ma route, que l'intelligence chez mes frères. Autrement dit on était proche du zéro…voir des nombres négatifs. Enfin mon optimiste légendaire m'avait permis de ne pas désespéré et Dieu soit loué un événement me permis de retrouver l'espoir. Mes pas me conduire en effet, dans une magnifique vallée peuplée uniquement de centaines d'arbres truffalas et d'animaux tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Je découvris des oursons tout pelucheux et affectueux semblant me comprendre et ayant une certaine passion pour la danse des poissons d'une douce couleur orangé, capable de marcher sur la terre et d'évoluer dans l'eau, et dont le plus grand passe-temps était de chanter. Et parmi toutes ses étranges bêtes je découvris aussi de grands oiseaux orange, croisés entre un canard et un dodo. Bon il faut avouer que ma première rencontre avec les « habitants » de la vallée fut légèrement tendue. Pour une raison que j'ignore ceux-ci montrèrent les crocs quand je vidais ma carriole, jetant ustensiles de cuisines, vêtements et divers objets derrière moi…dire qu'ils avaient été tout contents au début. Mais je réussis à les calmer en leur faisant découvrir une délicieuse douceur qui savait me remonter le moral : le marshmallow. Croyez moi c'était la meilleure friandise au monde, surtout pour calmer des animaux peu accueillants et se les mettre dans la poche. Après ce petit incident tout se passa à merveille. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'installer dans ce paradis et la fortune viendrait frapper à ma porte, j'en étais certain.

Cependant il y avait un bémol dans ce magnifique tableau : j'ignorais que mon inconscience allait réveiller une entité légendaire qui prendrait des traits et un visage qui bouleverseraient ma vie. Elle était un peu arrivée comme ça, sans prévenir. J'avais abattu un arbre pour mon thneed et hop, quelques instants après, parmi les poissons chantants, les canards volant et les ours peluches…elle était là. Sa crinière rousse indomptable, sa robe verte comme la nature dont elle se voulait la défenseuse, son arc entre ses mains , ses yeux bleus me scrutant avec intensité. Elle brulait de détermination…je l'ai tout de suite vu en lisant dans son regard. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi, elle se moquait bien que je la dépasse de deux têtes, que je sois un homme et elle une simple fille. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille qui reculait parce qu'elle était trop petite face au monde. Elle s'était avancée vers moi, m'arrachant les feuilles de truffala que je tenais dans les mains, puis elle m'avait lancé un regard flamboyant.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as abattu cet arbre ?, me demandât- elle furieuse.

- Euh…quoi…ben…je…Mais au fait d'où est-ce que tu sors toi ?

- D'où est-ce que je sors, m'avait-elle répondu en s'avançant un peu plus vers moi. Pour ta gouverne sache que je suis la gardienne de cette forêt et que je suis apparue parce que j'ai senti qu'un arbre avait été abattu. Que tu avais abattu un arbre.

- Une gardienne, je murmurais, mais…alors tu es un esprit ?!

Etais-ce vraiment possible ? Cette fille…était un esprit. Je rêvais ce n'était pas possible ?! Les esprits ou les gardiens de la nature…allons bon c'était des êtres imaginaires peuplant les contes de fées. Des personnages à qui on faisait vivre mille aventures pour distraire les enfants, en aucun cas des êtres vivants. Je reconnais que les poissons qui chantent…c'est bizarre mais je préférais gober ça plutôt que l'idée que cette fille sortie de nulle part était….un esprit doué de magie. C'était tout bonnement impossible !

- Tout juste, me confirma la rouquine en croisant les bras et en bombant le torse avec une certaine fierté.

Soit elle était complètement folle, soit j'étais fou. Un esprit….non mais vraiment et puis quoi encore ? Un hamster à moustache orange aussi ?!

- Ah bon ?! Et dis-moi si tu es un « esprit de la forêt » ou une gardienne…enfin comme tu veux…puis-je savoir ce que tu me reproches ?

- Non mais c'est pourtant évident, s'exclama la fille en roulant des yeux. Je suis Merida, gardienne de la forêt et de la nature. Je suis venue pour t'ordonner d'arrêter de couper des arbres. J'ignore pourquoi tu fais ça…pour te construire une maison, de quoi à te réchauffer, ou que sais-je…et même pour ce genre de chose je me montrerais un tout petit peu négociable mais là non ! Tout ce que je vois c'est une grande asperge qui abat des arbres par pur égoïsme et CA ! Je ne peux le tolérer.

- Non mais oh pour qui tu te prends ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'utiliser les feuilles d'un arbre pour mon thneed ?! Je vais t'apprendre une chose Merida : je suis venue ici dans le but de faire fortune, de vendre mon thneed et il est hors de question qu'une petite rouquine jouant au lutin des bois me dise ce que je dois faire. Compris ?!

Merida me regarda en silence, les yeux brillant de colère. Sans un mot elle me contourna et s'avança vers ma maison, elle laissa ses doigts jouer sur le bois de la porte tout en méditant sur ce qu'elle allait me dire. Je la regardais avec méfiance, si elle n'était pas une entité légendaire, un esprit ou une gardienne…ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être une sacré petite casse-pied. Je sentais à des kilomètres que cette fille allait m'attirer les pires ennuis, elle avait l'air d'être le genre de fille bornée qui ne recule devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Et en le voyant pianoter sur le bois de ma tente-maison…j'avoue que je craignais qu'il lui passe une élucubration par la tête. Du genre m'enlever les piques que j'avais eu tant de mal à planter, ou de m'envoyer la maison dans l'eau. Enfin dans tous les cas je me préparais mentalement à agripper cette petite folle, au moindre geste suspect et à l'envoyer dans la rivière pour lui remettre les idées en place. Soudain elle se tourna brusquement vers moi et claqua des doigts. Avant que j'aie pu comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvai la tête en bas, les pieds enserrés par une racine.

- AAaaaaaaaaaaah, hurlais-je en tentant vainement de me libérer de cette position pour le moins gênante.

- Ecoute-moi bien Asperge, me dit Merida d'une voix doucereuse. Je suis un esprit de la nature, par conséquent j'ai à ma disposition certains moyens pour te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici.

- Ah oui et que me feras-tu, je lançais furibond. Tu vas me secouer avec ta liane ? M'attaquer avec des fleurs géantes ? Tu crois vraiment que tout ça m'empêchera de créer mes thneeds ? Han laisse tomber tu me fais marrer…et puis si tu arrives à contrôler les plantes et la nature…pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs pour replanter l'arbre que j'ai abattu ? Hein au lieu de m'embêter va donc jardiner et planter des arbres.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, me répondit Merida. Et puis à quoi bon faire renaître des arbres si tu continues ta triste tâche ? Je ne suis pas là pour t'approvisionner dans ton action égoïste ou pour réparer le mal que tu causes. Je suis là pour te faire comprendre que ce que tu fais est mal et que si jamais tu veux rester ici, tu dois de suite cesser d'abattre les arbres.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Esprit ou pas Merida était une véritable petite peste qui ne me laisserait aucun répit. Je reconnais que me retrouver soulevé et la tête en bas, grâce une racine sortie de nulle part et répondant -de toute évidence- au simple mouvement de main de la rouquine, avait le don de me faire au moins prendre conscience que Merida était vraiment ce qu'elle prétendait être. Un esprit de la nature, une gardienne de la forêt. Elle cachait bien son jeu enfin à quoi bon, elle pouvait bien m'envoyer des plantes carnivores pour m'attaquer je ne renoncerais pas. Et oui chère Merida, sache que le Gash-pilleur était aussi têtu.

Non, je lançais d'un ton cinglant et sans appel. Non je n'arrêterai pas de couper les arbres, même pour tes beaux yeux, même si tu me menaçais des pires attaques de la part de tes plantes. Je ne renoncerais pas, j'ajoutais en croisant les bras avec détermination.

Merida claqua de nouveau des doigts et je me retrouvais de nouveau sur le sol…dans une position pour le moins ridicule mais qu'importe il en fallait bien plus pour me décourager. Alors que je tentais de me relever, Merida s'approcha des animaux, qui depuis le début avaient regardé notre dispute, avec un sourire et une infini douceur, contrastant avec le comportement qu'elle avait eu avec moi juste avant, elle pris dans ses bras un des petits oursons.

Pauvre chouchou dit-elle en caressant un petit ourson, que j'avais baptisé dans ma tête ptit ours. Vous autres, regardez donc cet étranger, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix forte en direction des animaux, il vient ici en considérant la forêt comme sienne. Son seul but est d'abuser de votre hospitalité et d'abattre un arbre uniquement pour son profit.

A cette harangue les oursons, les poissons et les oiseaux me regardèrent surpris et sur la défensive. Je tentai de leur sourire pour les détromper...Misère Merida était capable de me les mettre sur le dos et là je doute que des marshmallows suffiraient à les calmer.

- Meuh non elle exagère, tentais je pour contrer ses arguments. Je ne leur ferais jamais de mal en revanche toi, si tu ne me fiches pas bientôt la paix je n'aurais aucun remord à t envoyer dans la rivière.

- Honte à toi, s'exclama Merida d'une voix sans appel. Regardez-le il vient ici sans aucune considération pour la forêt. Un homme violent ne respectant rien de ce qui l'entoure.

- Si, la coupais-je. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas conscience de ce qui m'entoure ou des bestioles qui vivent ici.

- Les hommes qui ont conscience du mal qu'ils font autour d'eux et qui refusent d'arrêter leurs méfaits sont les pires, trancha la nymphette d'une voix ferme.

- Ok c'est bon ça suffit, je m'exclamais alors que la moutarde me montait au nez. On va être clair toi et moi, je continuais en m avançant vers elle. Je suis venue ici pour couper autant d'arbre qu'il me faudra pour mon thneed et personne ne me fera renoncer compris ?!

Sur ce je commençais à m'en retourner à ma récolte, furieux de m'être retrouvé dans la seule forêt de truffala qui logeait une elfe des bois totalement bornée. Je pensais vraiment que la discussion était close mais Merida ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille-là.

- Ecoute-moi bien, me dit Merida en m attrapant un bras pour me tourner vers elle. Je te lance un dernier avertissement : tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour partir sinon je te ferais amèrement regretter de rester ici. Surtout si c'est pour abattre les arbres.

Elle ponctua sa menace par un regard noir lançant des éclairs. Oulàh, elle avait beau être petite et insignifiante aux premiers abords...cette fille savait faire peur quand il le fallait. Elle semblait dégager une aura...j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait passé sa vie à donner des ordres, ou qu'elle était née pour ça. Enfin il en fallait bien plus pour me faire reculer. Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour partir vers dieu sait où ? Hors de question foi de Gash-pilleur je montrerais à ma famille que je pourrais faire fortune avec mon thneed et ce n'était pas une elfe des bois rouquine qui m'en empêcherait.

- Ouais ouais si tu le dis, je lançais en haussant les épaules blasé. En attendant je suis désolé mais j'ai des choses à faire. Alors au plaisir de plus de te revoir.

Puis je lui tournais résolument le dos et pris le reste des feuilles de truffalas qui me manquaient pour la confection de mon thneed. Les oiseaux, les poissons et les oursons nous regardèrent encore quelques instants avec des yeux ronds avant de retourner lentement à leur occupation. Comme manger des fruits, faire coincoin ou des concerts aquatiques...Bah la belle affaire ça ne me regardait pas. J'avais au moins un aprèm et une soirée de répit avant que Merida mette ses menaces à exécution. Pff non mais vraiment, j'avais hâte de voir ce qu'elle allait me faire surtout si elle s'imaginait que je resterais là sans rien faire.

- Tu sais que je sais faire preuve d'une grande obstination, me chuchota une voix au creux de mon oreille.

- AAaaah ! Mais ?! T'es encore la ! Je m'exclamais furieux qu'elle m'ait fait peur comme ça.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais partir, me demanda Merida d'une voix moqueuse. Ne t'en fait pas je ne te dérangerai pas Asperge...pas aujourd'hui du moins. Je préfère te prévenir encore, histoire que tu ne prennes pas mes menaces à la légère, ajouta t'elle en me lançant un sourire malicieux.

- Ah merci pour ta prévenance mais si tu veux savoir je suis aussi obstiné que toi et ce n'est pas une rouquine dans ton genre qui me fera changer d'avis !

- On verra Asperge, me coupa Merida en commençant à s'éloigner de moi en compagnie du petit ourson.

- Gash, lançais-je.

- Pardon, me demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

- Je m'appelle le Gash-pilleur et non pas Asperge, je repris.

Merida me regarda un instant, un petit sourire se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres. Puis avec un haussement d'épaules elle s'en alla vers la rivière et les profondeurs de la forêt truffala. Enfin un peu de tranquillité. Avec un soupir j amassais les feuilles douces et soyeuses de truffalas et les rentrais dans ma tente-maison.

Je passais une nuit agréable. J'avais fini de coudre mon thneed – « non monsieur la couture n'est pas seulement une affaire de femme » - et mon lit m accueilli comme un bon vieil ami m'offrant un matelas moelleux et une couverture toute douce...Rien n'était plus mérité qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil après un long voyage. Je dormais, rêvant de fortune, de renommée et de...pluie ? Surpris je me réveillais en sursaut pour découvrir de fines gouttelettes tombant sur mon lit et me trempant jusqu'aux os.

- Hein mais ? Qu'est-ce que..., je m'exclamais surpris, cherchant à comprendre le prodige.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre comment il pouvait pleuvoir dans ma maison : en me retournant je découvris Merida, accoudée à la fenêtre, la tête posée sur une main et l'autre tenant un tuyau d'arrosage. Mon tuyau d'arrosage ?!  
J'allais commettre un meurtre, mes pulsions meurtrières redoublèrent même lorsque je vis un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur les lèvres de Merida.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais je m'écriais en me levant brusquement.

- Oh rien, me répondit Merida d'un air nonchalant. Je tiens juste ma promesse. Rappelle-toi, j'ai dit que j'emploierais tous les moyens possibles pour te faire renoncer.

- Oh merveilleux, je lançais sarcastique. Et tout ce que tu as trouvé c'est de m'arroser au petit matin avec mon tuyau d'arrosage ! Mais comment tu l'as trouvé au fait, je demandais en lui arrachant le tuyau des mains, laissant l'eau glouglouter joyeusement dans l'herbe.

- En fouillant un peu dans ta carriole on trouve des choses très intéressantes. Enfin j'imagine que cette douche froide ne t'a pas changé les idées, ajoutât-elle sur le même ton que moi.

Pour toute réponse je pointai le jet d'eau vers elle. J'eus une grande satisfaction en voyant Merida tomber dans l'herbe en poussant un cri. C'était vilain et bas de faire ça a une fille mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai jamais aimé me faire réveiller par une pluie froide de bon matin.

- Est ce que ma réponse te convient très chère Merida, je demandais d'une voix mielleuse en éteignant le jet d'eau.

Merida se releva, trempée, sa longue chevelure rousse emmêlée et des éclairs crépitant dans ses yeux. Avec un sourire amusé, nullement effrayé par le regard noir de la gardienne de la forêt, je décidais de tranquillement me préparer pour pouvoir aller vendre mon thneed en ville. Je me disais que Merida ne ferait rien d'autre de la journée, j'imaginais que ma riposte lui avait passé le goût de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais je me trompais lourdement : en sortant de chez moi j'eus une très mauvaise surprise.

Les roues de ma carriole avaient disparu. Pour le coup j'en ouvris ma bouche de stupeur, je m'avançais vers mon moyen de transport priant tous les saints pour que ça ne soit qu'une hallucination de mon esprit mal réveillé...mais non. Les roues n'étaient plus là, je me retrouvais avec une carriole qui exhibait ses malheureux moignons de bois.  
J'inspirais un bon coup en me pinçant l'arête du nez, il fallait que je me calme et entendre des petits poissons vous chanter une musique tragique...n avait pas le don de calmer ! Furieux, je donnais un coup de pied dans un caillou qui roula jusqu'à la rivière, faisant taire les poissons musiciens. Voilà au moins une bonne chose de faite dans mon malheur. Et comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées Merida apparue dans mon champ de vision, assise tranquillement sur une pierre, mangeant un fruit en compagnie des oursons.

- Ahaha très marrant, je dis en m'approchant d'elle. C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ? Après le jet d'eau et la disparition de roues...sérieusement t'as rien trouve d'autre pour me faire renoncer. Je te signale que je peux très bien aller à pied jusqu'à la ville !

- Oui j'imagine, murmura Merida en croquant dans la peau de son fruit. Et pour répondre à ta question non ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour te faire renoncer. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Oh et puis je me doute que tes grandes jambes te permettront d'aller jusqu'à la ville mais je ne crois pas que ça soit pratique de faire tout ce chemin sans la moindre carriole pour porter ses affaires, m'expliquât-elle d'un air amusé.

- Bah pour aujourd'hui je chargerais Melvin, je répondis pour couper court à toute discussion.

- Melvin ? Ton âne, me questionna Merida.

- Ouais mon âne, je grinçais furieux d'avoir entre les pattes une véritable chipie. Melvin, j'appelais avant de m'étrangler de surprise. Mon âne !

Oh non ce n'était pas possible, en plus des roues, Merida avait détache Melvin du piquet ou je l'avais laissé hier soir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon âne, je m'écriais en pointant un doigt menaçant vers une rousse qui me narguait avec un sourire rayonnant sur son visage.

- Hein et pourquoi ce serait ma faute, demanda Merida d'une voix innocente qui ne me trompa pas.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi Merida, je m'énervais. Je sais que c'est toi qui as fait ça. Alors où est Melvin ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, avoua Merida en haussant les épaules. Je l'ai laissé se promener dans la forêt...un peu comme les roues de ton chariot que j'ai caché par ci par la Dis-toi que c'est une chasse au trésor, ajoutât elle souriante. Oh et rassure toi ils sont dans un périmètre pas trop grand...sauf pour Melvin qui, je crains, doit être en train de s'éloigner de l'endroit où je l'ai laissé. Comme je ne l'ai pas attaché-

- Mais c'est pas vrai, je criais en coupant Merida

Je n'attendis même pas une minute, je rangeais toutes mes affaires dans ma maison, de peur que Merida s'amuse encore à les disperser dans la forêt, et je partis en courant retrouver mes roues et mon âne dans la forêt épaisse de truffala. Je passais toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi à chercher tout ce que Merida avait disperse. Melvin fut le plus facile à trouver, après une bonne demi -heure à marcher en l'appelant, je l'entendis hennir dans le lointain. Comme pour répondre à mes appels, rassuré je continuais à l'appeler et je le trouvais enfin, tranquillement en train de brouter près d'un arbre. Soulagé je le ramenais, après de nombreux efforts à tenter de le faire avancer car ce stupide canasson refusait d'abandonner son repas, et je l'attachais à son piquet.

Merida avait disparu, je ne m'en souciais guère presse de retrouver mes maudites roues. Mais la tâche se releva bien plus ardue.

J'aurais beau appeler mes roues ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elles rouleraient vers moi. Pour le coup cette maudite Merida avait trouvé le moyen de me faire passer la moitié de la journée à courir de droite à gauche dans la forêt pour retrouver les roues de mon chariot. J'étais en plein délire même mes frères ne m'avaient pas autant embêté dans mon enfance. Soudainement je regrettais leur rire d'idiot et leurs stupides plaisanteries qui consistaient à me mettre des punaises sous la chaise ou à cacher mon nécessaire de coutures dans un des nombreux recoins de la maison. J'allais tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, en arrière, en avant et à chaque fois j'entendais le rire de Merida raisonner dans la forêt. Elle me narguait...si je l'avais eu entre les mains je l'aurais étrangle et fait manger sa tignasse. Au diable les conseils de ma mère : _" Gashpie même si tu n'as pas de chance avec les filles, comme tes frères, surtout ne les frappe pas"_, valait mieux pas que je croise la route de Merida à cet instant. En plus ce n'était même pas une fille, juste un esprit de la forêt qui avait pris forme humaine pour me rendre chèvre.

Ce fut sous un soleil de plomb, trempé de sueur, après deux heures de recherches que je trouvais la première roue. Il fallut encore deux heures pour trouver la deuxième, accrochée à un arbre, quatre pour la troisième, cachée au fond d'une clairière paumée dans la rivière, et une demi-heure pour la dernière qui avait été cachée sous mon lit. Et il fallut trois bons quarts d'heure pour que je remette les roues de mon chariot. On était en fin d'après-midi, j'étais mort, furieux, en nage. Je ne pus même pas couper un arbre pour préparer un deuxième thneed, histoire de me remonter le moral devant une aussi mauvaise journée, car Merida apparut aussitôt, telle une furie, une main tendue pour recouvrir instantanément ma hache d'un lierre touffu. Las, ne voulant même plus me disputer avec cette rouquine, je jetais ma hache qui disparaissait totalement sous les feuilles et les branches de la plante. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose en cet instant dormir et réfléchir comment j'allais tuer Merida.

- Alors tu restes toujours ici, me demanda Merida alors que je regagnais d'un pas lourd ma maison, m'éventant avec mon chapeau.

- Oui et crois-moi, demain je te ferais regretter tout ça. Et je compte bien abattre tous les arbres qu'il me faudra pour mon thneed, je lançais en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Ca c'est ce qu'on verra, susurra Merida les bras croisés, une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses yeux.

Je claquais la porte de la tente maison. En soupirant j'allais prendre une bonne douche, me faire un bon repas pour requinquer mon corps épuisé et dormir en souhaitant que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

Je dormis comme une masse le soir, j'eus néanmoins un sommeil agité, ponctué de rêves curieux. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un bateau fait en feuilles de truffala, je dérivais lentement sur la mer pour explorer de nouveaux continents. A un moment j'eus froid, je crois même que je vis des icebergs dérivés dans l'immensité marine mais un ours me réchauffa. L'idée qu'un ours dans un bateau en pleine mer accepte de me réchauffer au lieu de me manger ne me parut pas le moins du monde bizarre. Ni le fait que le vent de mît à parler, murmurant des phrases qui me semblaient avoir aucun sens _: "…donne-moi la patte ptit ourson. Allé regarde-moi…Non pas les fruits. Oh mais quelle guigne...Ah non ils vont vers les courants...faites quelque chose !"_. La mer sembla se soulever, je voyais des grosses vagues déferler sur mon bateau, le vent chantait une musique dramatique pour concorder avec la tempête qui percutait mon navire. Le vent semblait doté de raison et d'une profonde ironie...je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre le sens de mon rêve et encore moins lorsque l'ours fit retourner le bateau dans l'eau.

Je sentis alors de l'eau froide m asperger, me mouiller comme si on m'avait trempe dans une baignoire ou une rivière. Surpris je me réveillais et je vis mon lit en plein milieu de l'eau, trempé jusqu'au matelas, ptit ours me regardant penaud et frigorifié. Abasourdi je regardais autour de moi...mais qu'est-ce que je faisais au milieu de la rivière à dériver vers...une succession de mini-cascades ?!

- Tenez bon, on va trouver une solution, me cria Merida depuis la berge.

En compagnie des oursons, elle courrait pour tenter de nous suivre. Je voulus lui répondre mais la seule chose qui sorti de ma bouche fut un cri de peur lorsque mon lit descendit les rapides. Mon oncle m'avait amené une fois avec mes frères à une fête foraine. J'avais essayé pour m'amuser les montagnes russes...en y repensant je trouvais les courants bien plus effrayant et à sensations fortes que ce stupide train qui faisait des loopings. Je crus mourir au moins trois fois en voyant le lit heurter de gros rochers et je cru mourir noyer tout le temps que dura ce calvaire. Au bout de deux minutes qui me parurent interminables le parcours infernal s'arrêta. De nouveau la rivière redevient calme, un léger courant nous faisant dériver. Je regardais petit ours et ne pût m'empêcher de rire de soulagement avec lui, jusqu'à ce que je regarde de nouveau devant moi. Et là le rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge tandis qu'une grimace naissait sur mon visage. Des chutes d'eau.

- Mais fait quelque chose, je hurlai à Merida en tentant vainement de nous guider vers la berge avec mon oreiller.

- Je veux bien, cria Merida. Mais je ne trouve rien pour t'aider.

- Utilise tes pouvoirs !

- Tu es marrant, me répondit la rousse. Je ne suis pas une esprit de l'eau que je sache. Attends !

Je lançais un regard vers Merida, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle allait faire pour nous sauver alors que je tentais vainement de nous faire reculer. Rien à faire, il n'y avait plus qu'attendre la chute, le grand plongeon. Je pris petit ours dans mes bras, résigné à me faire lessiver par des litres et des litres d'eau. Soudain j aperçu Merida à quelques centimètres de nous, elle était allongée sur une longue racine qu'elle avait sans doute faite sortie de nulle part.

- Attrape ma main, hurla t'elle en me tendant son bras.

Je tendis ma main et essayai de saisir ses doigts. Mais je n'arrivais pas, il manquait juste quelques malheureux centimètres pour que je puisse attraper sa main. Merida s'avança un peu plus sur la racine mais en vain, les courants ne faisaient que nous rapprocher un peu plus à chaque seconde de notre chute.

- Avance-toi un peu, me cria Merida.

- J'essaye, je lui répondis sur le même ton ! Allonge la racine, rend la vivante pour m attraper. Fais quelque chose !

- Je n'y arrive pas Gash, hurla Merida en tentant d'agrandir la racine. Essaye encore !

Je me penchais un peu plus vers elle, m approchant des barreaux de mon lit jusqu'à en perdre l'équilibre et je tendis mon bras jusqu'à en avoir mal. Je sentis ses doigts mais je ne pus les saisir car le lit tomba.

- Gaaaash !

Je hurlai, j'imaginai déjà ce qu'il allait m'arriver. J'allais être secoué, étouffé et noyé par la force et les remous de l'eau. Quelle fin stupide. Soudain je vis Merida en chute libre, la main tendue pour que je la saisisse. Elle avait sauté dans le vide pour moi ?! Sans réfléchir j agrippais sa main et tout se passa très vite : j entraperçu un amas de plantes a quelques mètres au-dessous de nous. Mon dos les heurta sans douceur mais elles ralentirent notre chute en revanche elles ne la stoppèrent pas. Sans doute parce qu'elles étaient trop fines ou que nous chutions trop vite en tout cas je me sentis rebondir et ralentir à la fois avant d'entrer en contact avec la surface de l'eau.

Je remontais à la surface et après plusieurs efforts j'arrivais enfin sur la berge, ptit ours grelottant sur ma tête. Épuise je me laissais tomber sur le sol...que où était Merida ?! D'un bon je me levais observant l'eau qui coulait lentement sous mes yeux. Soudain je l'aperçu qui s'accrochait au reste d'une branche, tentant de regagner la terre ferme. Sans réfléchir je retournais dans l'eau, comblant les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre et je l'aidais à retourner sur la berge. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, toussant et crachant, puis elle se tourna vers moi et je ne sais pas ce qui me pris : j étreignis Merida dans mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce que ?!, demanda Merida abasourdie par ma réaction.

- Merci. Merci Merida, tu m'as sauve la vie, je lui répondis en l étreignant plus fort. C'était incroyable tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs pour me sauver, tu as même risqué ta vie pour moi.

- Oh ce n'est pas grand-chose, marmonna Merida, la tête appuyée contre mon épaule.

- Tu rigloes j'espère ?! C'est quelque chose ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie. C'est...Woah je te serrais a jamais redevable ! Alors que j'étais dans la rivière dans...mon lit, je murmurais prenant conscience que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Comment je me suis retrouvé dans mon lit en pleine rivière ?

Je m'éloignais de Merida, laissant mes mains sur ses épaules pour éviter toute fuite face à ma question. Elle me regarda penaude, se mordillant la lèvre comme si elle avait une nouvelle des plus délicates à m'annoncer. Je fronçais les sourcils...oh non.

- Merida...

- Eh bien...C'est un peu délicat à annoncer, bredouilla Merida en détournant la tête alors que ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rose. Pour faire court...C'est moi qui ait mis ton lit dans l'eau, lâchât-elle finalement d'un seul souffle.

Je ne répondis pas, encaissant la nouvelle. Merida m'avait sauvé mais c'était elle qui m'avait mis dans ce pétrin. Je lâchais ses épaules, la repoussant presque. J inspirais, me relevais, cherchant désespérément à me calmer alors que je commençais à bouillir de colère.

- Gash, tenta timidement Merida.

- Tu as essayé de me tuer, je lâchais brusquement. Je me suis retrouve dans l'eau, dans le torrent et dans les chutes par ta faute ! C'est toi qui nous as mis dans cette situation ! Tu voulais me tuer ?!

- Non ! Je voulais seulement que tu retournes chez toi. Je voulais que le courant te ramène à la sortie de la forêt mais ptit ours s est retrouve dans ton lit...il ne savait pas nager...on a voulu le sauver et le lit a tourné au mauvaise endroit. Je ne voulais pas te tuer seulement que tu arrêtes une bonne fois pour toute de faire du mal aux arbres.

- En m'envoyant me faire lessiver par des litres d'eau, je répliquais sarcastique.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te tuer, s'écria Merida. Je suis désolée d'avoir failli te noyer ce n'était pas comme ça que mon plan devait se dérouler !

- Mais tu ne pourrais pas garder tes mauvais plans pour toi au lieu de jouer avec la vie des autres je lui répondis.

- C'est bon, s'exclama Merida la voix soudainement enrouée. En mille ans je n'ai fait que deux erreurs comme celle-ci. Je suis désolée de t avoir mis en danger d'accord ?!

Merida s'assit alors sur le sol enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras. Je la regardais intrigué, j'étais incapable de dire si elle pleurait ou non en tout cas je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça. Elle semblait si fragile si différente de la peste de gardienne qui me menait la vie dure. J'échangeais un regard avec ptit ours qui ne semblait pas non plus en mener large, fatigue je soupirais et m'assis à cote de Merida. D'une main hésitante je lui caressais la tête, qu'elle releva aussitôt surprise par mon geste. Pour tout dire je me surprenais moi-même, il y a tout juste quelques heures ma main rêvait d'étrangler Merida et en cet instant je passais doucement mes doigts entre ses boucles, tentant de la réconforter. Je lui souris faiblement, mon cœur se serrant sans raison en voyant une larme rouler sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota Merida en s'essuyant le visage. Cette idée était totalement stupide par ma faute tu n'as plus de lit et on ne sait pas comment remonter.

Je voulus lui répondre, que mes lèvres sortent un de ces mensonges que l'on dit pour rassurer son interlocuteur mais il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence ; on était sur une berge entourée soit par l'eau soit par une paroi. Au fond la paroi ne semblait pas difficile à escalader, il suffisait que l'on trouve une corde pour nous hisser jusqu'à la terrasse ou la forêt reprenait ses droits ensuite on n'aurait plus qu'à suivre un chemin entre les arbres qui nous ramènerait jusqu'aux chutes d'eau et à ma maison. J inspirais, le problème c'est qu'il nous fallait une corde pour nous hisser et récupérer accessoirement mon lit. Ça ne servait à rien que je me dispute avec Merida en cet instant, on était tous les deux dans la même galère, trois en comptant ptit ours qui se serrait contre nous.

- Ecoute, je dis en regardant Merida. On va déjà essayer de sortir mon lit de l'eau et ensuite on trouvera une solution pour se sortir de ce guêpier. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, oui balbutia Merida en se relevant et commençant à regarder la rivière a la recherche de mon lit.

Après avoir demande à ptit ours de ne pas bouger et d'attendre sagement notre retour, nous commençâmes nos recherches. Il nous fallut une bonne demi- heure avant de retrouver mon lit, l'eau arrivant jusqu'à nos genoux, nous dûmes tirer à la fois mon lit et mon matelas rendus lourds à cause de l'eau. Enfin après plusieurs efforts Merida et moi réussîmes àmettre le lit sur la berge, ptit ours se permit de nous aider en attrapant mon coussin imbibe d'eau qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à tirer. Merida prit alors des branches mortes qu'elle disposa en tas, délimité par un cercle de pierre, et entreprit de faire un feu.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, je demandais en la regardant taper des pierres l'une contre l'autre.

- C'est du feu, répondit Merida alors que ptit ours lui apporter des brindilles. Si jamais on doit remonter ton lit mieux vaut que ton matelas ait un peu sécher.

- Le feu n'est pas dangereux pour la nature, je lançais moqueur en commençant à essorer mon coussin.

- Si tu utilises des branches mortes, que tu veilles à ce que ton feu ne prenne pas de l'ampleur non ce n'est pas dangereux pour les arbres, cracha Merida en me lançant un regard noir. De toute façon entre les éléments, la nature et les hommes c'est un équilibre qui doit se créer...sans ça tout se détruit.

Des étincelles commencèrent à apparaitre et bientôt un rougeoiement et des flammes apparurent. Alors Merida rapprocha mon lit et mon matelas de la chaleur du feu. Et fatigué je m'assis à cote d'elle, me séchant par la même occasion. Tout content de sentir une agréable chaleur ptit ours se lova contre nous, regardant émerveillé les flammes danser devant ses yeux. Pendant quelques minutes nous restèrent silencieux, Merida mettant de temps en temps mon coussin au-dessus du feu pour qu'il sèche plus vite et moi faisant de même avec mon matelas. Aucun d'entre nous parler, on ne savait pas quoi se dire.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on se trouvait près l'un de l'autre sans chercher à se prendre le bec. Ça n'était pas déplaisant pour tout avouer.

- J'aime bien les soirées au coin du feu surtout en forêt on a l'impression d'être plus libre...et on peut admirer les étoiles, murmura Merida gênée de sa confession.

- C'est vrai que c'est plus tôt agréable, je marmonnais en regardant la voie lactée. Tu en as fait souvent des soirées autour du feu, je lui demandais.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Merida en jouant avec un de ses cheveux mais j'aime beaucoup. On peut réfléchir, observer l'emprise de la nuit sur la nature, faire cuire quelque chose de bon à manger tout en regardant le ciel...

- Ou en jouant un peu de guitare, je dis en laissant un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Tu sais, si tu n'es pas énervante et que tu ne veux plus me tuer on pourra se faire une soirée comme ça un de ces jours. On se fera griller des marshmallows pendant que je jouerai de la guitare et que tu danseras avec les ours.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Merida en riant doucement. Bien sûr si tu ne m'oblige pas à devenir une peste, je veux bien passer une soirée avec toi ou on ne fera que s'amuser sans chercher à se quereller.

- Marche conclu.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence puis nous échangeâmes encore quelques paroles, laissant mon lit finir de se sécher tranquillement. C'était étrange, je n'aurais jamais imaginé quelques instants auparavant que je serais assis à cote de Merida, tranquillement en train de discuter, sans songer à se disputer ou à s'embêter mutuellement par des coups bas. Je commençais même à trouver Merida sympathique, malgré le fait qu'elle avait tenté de me noyer, qu'elle m'avait fait courir dans toute la forêt pour retrouver mes affaires et qu'elle s'obstinait à m'empêcher de couper les arbres. Elle parlait de tout et de rien, cajolant ptit ours, qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler Pipsqueack, riant de temps à autre à une de mes réflexions et j'aimais bien entendre son rire, semblable a un grelot, ou voir un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Je préférais de loin cette Merida à celle qui m'avait fait des misères et joue les chipies depuis mon arrivée. Au bout d'un moment Merida éteignit le feu en voyant que mon lit était presque sec.

- Bon comment fait-on pour remonter maintenant, je demandais a Merida en regardant le mur de roche qui s'offrait à nous.

- C'est simple. Je vais monter la première et ensuite je t'enverrais une racine pour que tu puisses monter ton lit et toi par la même occasion, expliquât-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

- Et comment vas-tu monter, je l'interrogeais pas du tout convaincu.

Sans un mot Merida se mît à grimper, gravissant la paroi sans la moindre peur du vide. Je la regardais bouche bée, escalader avec agilité, montant de plus en plus vite. Wouah une véritable acrobate. Une fois arrivée en haut, Merida fit apparaitre deux longues racines qui descendirent lentement vers moi et ptit ours.  
Et en un rien de temps l'une d'elles m agrippa avec ptit ours et me remonta alors que la seconde faisait de même avec mon lit. Merida me fit un grand sourire alors qu'elle faisait disparaitre les racines et nous ramenèrent mon lit avec l'aide des oursons, tout content de nous retrouver. Une fois mon lit à sa place je ne souhaitais qu'une chose prendre un repos bien mérité surtout après une pareille aventure. Néanmoins avant toute chose je décidais de remercier une dernière fois Merida.  
Elle attendait tranquillement sur le pas de ma porte, les paupières lourdes de sommeil.

- Ecoute Merida, je commençais en la rejoignant. Malgré ce qui s'est passé je tenais à te remercier. Sans ton aide j'aurais pu mourir.

- Oh de rien, me dit Merida avec un regard penaud. Et je tiens à te dire que je suis désolée de t avoir mis dans ce pétrin mais sache que c'était pour la bonne cause, s enflammât-elle aussitôt.

- Oh non tu ne vas pas recommencer, je marmonnais en me dirigeant vers les oursons qui jouaient avec mon oreiller. Je t'ai dit que j'avais fait tout ce voyage pour vendre mon thneed. Si jamais mon entreprise marche comment puis-je espérer faire fortune si je ne peux pas m'approvisionner ?!

- Et moi je ne veux pour rien au monde que tu détruises la forêt juste pour satisfaire ton ambition. Tu peux très bien faire fortune sans nuire à la nature, s'exclama Merida.

Misère voilà que ses vilains démons lui reprenaient. Où était la gentille Merida, disparue. J'assistais au retour de la chipie Merida en direct.

- Mais pourquoi tu es aussi fatigante, dis- je exaspéré. Tu ne pourrais pas ranger tes griffes et devenir l'adorable elfe des bois que j'ai pu voir ce soir ?

- J'apprécie ton compliment mais sache que je continuerai à t'embêter et à t'ennuyer ainsi, tant que tu n'arrêteras pas de couper les arbres de la forêt !

Je me retournais, près à rentrer dans ma maison sans lui adresser un mot de plus. Pourtant après avoir fait quelques pas, je m'arrêtais réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait dit, à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon arrivée. Abattre les arbres m'avait paru une bonne idée, mais après réflexion je pouvais bien trouver un autre moyen pour m'approvisionner pour mon thneed. Je n'étais pas obligé de recourir à la hache pour réussir mon entreprise. En outre il valait mieux que je trouve un terrain d'entente avec Merida et les animaux surtout si je devais être emmené à rester longtemps dans cette vallée. Je lâchais un soupir.

- D accord, je murmurais. Je promets de ne plus jamais abattre un seul arbre.

-...Tu promets vraiment, balbutia Merida surprise par mon revirement.

- Je te le jure, je lui répondis en me tournant vers elle. Plus jamais je n'abattrai un arbre. Rien que pour toi.

Je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche, surpris par ce que mes lèvres venaient de sortir, pourquoi avais je dis ça ? Pourquoi lui avais-je promis que je ferais ça rien que pour elle ? C'est vrai que je commençais un petit peu a bien apprécier Merida mais pas au point de faire quelque chose rien que pour elle ?! Mais Merida ne sembla pas tenir compte le moins du monde de la fin de ma phrase. Elle affichait un regard rayonnant et un grand sourire, trépignant de joie avant de me serrer avec force dans ses bras. Je la regardai surpris, décidément la vie me réservait bien des surprises depuis mon départ. Après avoir découvert une vallée paradisiaque, rencontre une gardienne de la foret décidée à me faire des misères au point de me jeter dans une chute d'eau, voilà que cette chipie des bois se révélait être une fille sympathique et même quelque peu...mignonne. Ce fut du moins l'adjectif qui me vint en la voyant m étreindre et m'offrir un regard pétillant de bonheur.

- Oh merci ! Mille fois merci Gash. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta promesse me fait plaisir, je suis tellement contente, ajoutât-elle en m étreignant avec plus de force alors que je levais les bras, déboussole par cette affection aussi soudaine. Mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser tranquille pour autant. Je ne vais peut-être plus t embêter mais je t'aurais à l'œil pour être sûre que tu tiennes bien ta promesse, me prévint Merida en tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je l'écartais un peu de moi et je lui tendis ma main.

- On repart à zéro ? Enchanté je m'appelle Le Gash-pilleur.

- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Merida, gardienne de la forêt. Et je te souhaite la bienvenue dans la forêt de truffala.

- Et moi je promets de ne jamais abattre un seul arbre.

**ooooo**

- Alors vous vous êtes réconcilies ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite, me demanda le petit.

Complètement absorbe par la réminiscence de mes souvenirs, j'en avais oublié que j'avais une oreille à l'écoute de la moindre de mes paroles. Je regardais le garçon qui en cet instant était assis sur une pierre, la tête appuyé entre ses mains, tout attentif à l'histoire dont j'avais distille les mots dans l'air pollué de notre monde. Je contemplais les collines déboisées et noires de toxines qui s'offraient à mes yeux. Il y avait quelques années je respirais le parfum des arbres de truffala, j'entendais le chant de la rivière ponctué par les vocalises des poissons et j'avais entre mes mains un début d'amitié avec Merida et une promesse.

- Euh monsieur le Gash-pilleur, demanda le gamin d'une voix inquiète. Tout va bien ?

- Oui tout va bien Todd, je marmonnais en m'arrachant à la contemplation de mon passe.

- C'est Ted, répliqua le garçon. Alors que s'est-il donc passé après que Merida vous ait sauvé de la cascade et que vous ayez fait votre promesse ?

- Hmmm reviens donc demain.

- Quoi, s'écria Ted abasourdi.

- Oui si tu veux entendre la suite de mon histoire, reviens demain. De plus ce n'est pas prudent pour un gamin comme toi de veiller aussi tard. Allez, rentre chez toi, dors bien et pardon pour le coup de botte.

- Quel coup de botte, demanda Ted avant de se faire gentiment ramène à la sortie par une botte actionnée par un levier.

Je riais doucement, je ne me lassais jamais de cette petite invention que j'avais créé pour éloigner les idiots qui venaient troubler ma tristesse et ma misanthropie. J'avais bien fait de laisser le petit sur sa fin. S'il aimait vraiment cette fille il reviendrait écouter mon histoire pour obtenir un arbre. Lentement je retournais à mes occupations de vieillard, les rhumatismes n étaient rien d'autre que le poids des remords sur ma faible carcasse. Je me laissais lentement tombe sur un fauteuil et je fermis les yeux me laissant enivrer par le parfum des souvenirs que la curiosité d'un garçon avait ravivé au tréfonds de mon âme.

- Lorsqu'un garçon fait une bêtise la première fois c'est parce qu'il est un garçon. Mais s'il fait la même bêtise une nouvelle fois...c'est souvent à cause d'une fille. N'est-ce pas Merida, je murmurais en souriant faiblement au souvenir qui flottait doucement devant mes yeux voilés de tristesse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non, bref pour me laisser une trace de votre lecture parce que ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour écrire la suite =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers : **** Le Gash-pilleur (ou Once-ler) ainsi que l'univers de cette fic appartiennent au film d'animation **_**Le Lorax**_**, tiré de l'histoire de ce bon vieux Dr Seuss . Mérida et les autres personnages de **_**Rebelle**_**, appartiennent à Pixar et à Disney. L'idée de faire de Merida une version féminine du Lorax m'est venue en voyant la vidéo de Lisondepp **_**The scientist –Merida & Onceler **_**. **

**Ah et remercions **_Fabou_** pour m'avoir aidé à trouver le titre de ma fanfic 8D *applaudissements* Et merci à**_ Dustyreader, Zeroladéprime_** et**_ Inconnu_** pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi )**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter two**

L'incident de la rivière fut suivi pour moi d'un rhume carabiné qui me força à garder le lit pendant trois long jours ou je ne pus absolument rien faire. Même pas lire, coudre, jouer de la guitare ou réfléchir à mes inventions. Heureusement que je pus compter sur Merida qui dans le désir de se faire pardonner, et sans doute aussi de voir si je tenais ma promesse - difficile d'y déroger lorsqu'on est cloue au lit avec un mal de crâne atroce et une toux a vous faire recracher vos poumons-, endossa le costume d'infirmière pour s'occuper de moi durant tout le temps de ma convalescence. Je découvris de plus en plus une nouvelle facette de Merida, bien plus gentille et sympathique que la petite chipie que j'avais dû supporter à mon arrivée. Elle se fit un devoir de changer le linge mouillé sur ma tête, de me distraire et même de me préparer à manger, un bouillon a l'odeur étrange et difficile à ingurgiter –« Non non Gash. J'insiste il faut que tu le boives. C'est une vieille recette de grand-mère qui fait des miracles crois-moi »- mais qui réussit à me déboucher les narines.

En trois jours j'eus néanmoins l'occasion de repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec Merida, que je pouvais considérer sans hésitation comme une amie. Confinés pendant de longues heures dans la tente-maison, nous ne pûmes que nous rapprocher. A travers les longues conversations que nous eûmes- le rhume ne m'empêchait visiblement pas d'user de mes cordes vocales- je découvris une Merida vive et débordante de curiosité. Elle passa une bonne demi-heure a observé avec la plus grande attention les ustensiles de ma maison, ouvrant et fermant plusieurs fois la porte du réfrigérateur ou jouant avec la lumière. De toute évidence elle n'avait jamais vu de telles choses. Elle me raconta plusieurs histoires, contant de grandes aventures, des épopées ou les héros vivaient milles péripéties, ce qui m'amena à penser que Merida avait l'âme d'une aventurière.

Elle ne tenait pas en place, ne ressemblait en aucun cas aux filles que j'avais pu croiser dans ma ville. Elle était bien trop sauvage et intrépide, les pieds ancrés dans la nature qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et un désir de liberté trop grand pour sa petite personne. Je commençais à beaucoup l'aimer, j'avais toujours été habitué à être la tare de la famille, celui qui quoi qu'il fasse se retrouvait rapidement dédaigné et moqué. Bouc émissaire de mes frères, mauvais fils pour ma mère, bon à rien pour ma tante...je ne pouvais pas me vanter d'avoir eu une vie facile. Et même en dehors du cercle familial je ne pouvais pas non plus me glorifier d'une grande popularité ou d'une foule d'amis et de conquêtes. Non j'avais toujours été un garçon plus tôt seul, ignoré, qui se consolait grâce à son optimisme, ses inventions et sa bonne vieille guitare. Oui on pouvait même dire que jusqu'à maintenant Melvin avait été mon seul ami.

Et j'aimais beaucoup Merida parce qu'elle était sans doute la première personne qui s'intéressait à moi réellement aussi bien pour me chercher querelle que pour s'asseoir à mon chevet et m'écouter avec un grand sourire parler de mes inventions. Elle s'intéressait à moi, m'écoutait, me répondait. Quand elle s'absentait, elle finissait toujours pas revenir me demandant si tout allait bien et me ramenant des histoires ou des idées de jeux pour égailler ma maladie. C'était la première fois qu'on faisait vraiment attention à moi et c'était la première fois que je m'entendais aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

.

.

.

Vers la fin du troisième jour la fièvre commença à tomber et la gorge m irritait moins. Merida tint néanmoins à ce que je garde le lit un jour de plus, une convalescence de précaution pour prévenir une éventuelle rechute.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à jouer l'infirmière maintenant que je vais mieux, je marmonnais alors que Merida me collait un thermomètre dans la bouche.

- Je préfère m'assurer que tu sois totalement guéri. Puis tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de très obstiné si je te laissais je suis sûre que tu quitterais ton lit pour aller vendre ton fneed, me répondit-elle les bras croisés sur mon lit.

- Ça s'appelle un thneed, je la corrigeais en faisant bouger le thermomètre avec mes dents.

- Thneed pardon. Puis je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire dehors si je te laisse, murmura Merida en enfouissant sa tête entre des bras.

Je la regardais surpris. Rien à faire ? Elle devait plaisanter, Merida ne manquait jamais d'idées pour s'amuser ou passer son temps dehors. Tirer à l'arc, faire des couronnes de fleurs, cajoler les animaux, jouer dans la rivière, planter les noyaux des fruits qu'elle avait mangés, courir, grimper...d'après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté et ce que j'avais pu voir par la fenêtre de ma maison, Merida était une fille pour qui la nature était un grand espace de jeu et de liberté. Une véritable gardienne de la forêt. Je me relevais un peu, remontant mon coussin par la même occasion, Merida voulu m'aider mais j'arrêtai sa main. Elle me regarda surprise.

- Ecoute si tu fais ça uniquement pour te faire pardonner d'avoir tenté de me noyer, sache que je t'en veux plus, je lui expliquais.

- Oh ne t'en fait pas Gash, répliqua Merida en dégageant doucement sa main de ma poigne. Quand je te dis que je n'ai rien à faire dehors c'est vrai.

- Pff qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je répondis d'un ton sarcastique. Tu peux aller t'occuper de la forêt, planter les noyaux d'abricots ou de pêches qu'on vient de manger, ou repousser les visiteurs indésirables avec tes flèches. Ne me fait pas croire que dehors tu vas t'ennuyer, j ajoutais alors qu'elle me retirait le thermomètre.

- C'est vrai que je pourrais faire pleins de choses...comme je l'ai toujours fait en tant qu'esprit ou humaine- 37,5 degrés d'ici ce soir tu seras totalement guéri, s'interrompit Merida en lisant la température. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais m'amuser dehors alors que je suis bien avec toi.

- Euh...okay...je...Woah woah ! Attends deux secondes tu as dit humaine ?! Tu as été une humaine un jour, je m'exclamais surpris.

Merida avait été humaine. J'avais vraiment peine à le croire. J'avais toujours cru qu'elle n'était qu'un esprit existant depuis la nuit des temps. Une entité ayant pris forme humaine mais l'idée que Merida ait été une humaine...cela me paraissait étrange. Je mettais fait à l'idée qu'elle n'était rien qu'un esprit immortel, protecteur de la forêt, évoluant sur terre sous l'apparence d'une fille...et maintenant je regardais Merida d'un autre œil. Un jour Merida avait été humaine ?! Une vraie fille qui avait sans doute eu une famille, une vie, des amis. Elle avait un jour été un bébé puis une petite fille qui devait sûrement faire des espiègleries et elle était devenue cette jeune fille qui se trouvait à cet instant sous mes yeux. Mais comment était-elle devenue un esprit alors ? Ou était sa famille ? De quelle époque était-elle ? Le souvenir de notre dispute sur la berge me revint, je me rappelais qu'elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait fait que deux erreurs en mille ans. Serait-elle donc née il y a plus de mille ans ? Je voulus lui poser plus de questions mais Merida se leva, s'éloignant de mon lit comme pour couper court à toute discussion.

- Merida, je soufflais en la regardant.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle me tournait le dos, jouant avec une de ses mèches, elle regardait les différents objets sur mes étagères, ses doigts saisirent une pelote de fil avec laquelle elle joua. Puis elle revint vers moi, s'asseyant de nouveau près de mon lit, sans mot elle croisa ses bras et continua de jouer avec la pelote. Je pus voir un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux alors qu'elle laissait un de ses doigts dessiner des arabesques sur mon drap. Je me sentis soudain idiot de lui avoir parlé de ça, son humanité semblait être un sujet délicat. Un peu comme moi avec ma famille ou mon enfance, malgré mon optimiste je n'aimais pas songer à ces points noirs de mon existence que je me trainais tel des boulets cliquetant à mes pieds. Je soupirais et pendant un instant nous n'échangeâmes plus une parole.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, me demanda Merida.

- Hein ? Euh oui s'il te plait, je marmonnais en reprenant conscience avec la réalité.

- Un jus de fruit, proposât-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Un jus de fruit, je répondus en écho, souriant faiblement.

Merida se releva, sifflotant doucement en allant chercher une boisson dans le frigo.

-Merida.

- Oui Gash ?

- Tu as dit que tu étais bien avec moi...pourquoi, je lui demandais gêné.

Elle ne me répondit pas. J'entendis le jus de fruit glouglouter doucement dans un verre que Merida me ramena tout en reprenant sa position. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle me regardait boire la tête appuyée sur ses bras croisés.

- Je suis bien avec toi Gash parce que tu es...la première personne avec qui je parle autant depuis des années. Tu es énervant et sarcastique mais je suis contente de pouvoir discuter avec toi...je ne sais pas en quatre jours j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé en toi un complice...un-

- Un ami, je la coupais, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Oui un peu...beaucoup, me répondit Merida en souriant avec gêne. J'aime bien ton optimisme et j'aimais bien quand tu me parles de tes inventions. J'ai jamais autant discuté avec quelqu'un c'est drôle, murmurât-elle rêveuse. Je n'ai presque pas eu d'amis, hormis Angus, mon cheval, qui était même mon seul ami avec mon arc. Les animaux sont mignons mais ne sont pas vraiment doués de parole.

- Je suis un peu comme toi au fond, disais-je autant pour elle que pour moi-même. Des amis...je crois que les miens ne se comptaient même pas sur tous les doigts d'une main.

- Et ta famille, demanda Merida.

Cette question me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, je regardais surpris Merida. Sentant une boule dans la gorge au souvenir de ma famille.

- Ma famille, je répétais dans un souffle.

- Oui ta famille Gash, reprit Merida en s'asseyant sur mon lit. Tu es parti loin de chez toi et tu ne l'as pas appelé depuis cinq jours. Ils ne sont pas inquiets ? Ça ne les rassurerait pas d'avoir des nouvelles de toi par le tefelone-

- Téléphone, je la corrigeais d'un ton froid.

- Euh oui le téléphone. Ça serait bien que tu leur donnes de tes nouvelles, tenta timidement Merida.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, je marmonnais en m enfonçant dans mon oreiller.

Merida soupira et prit mon verre pour le poser sur la table de chevet. Elle ne dit plus rien, je la vis se laisser lentement glisser au sol, le nez en l'air. Pendant quelques minutes nous ne dimes plus rien, Merida fredonnait de temps en temps des paroles d'une chanson dans une langue qui mettait inconnue et moi je me contentais de l'écouter, regardant d'un air absent les motifs de lapins jaunes qui juraient avec la couleur bleu clair de mon pyjama.  
Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir été froid mais c'était plus fort que moi, je n'aimais pas aborder le sujet de ma famille avec autrui. Je ressentais à chaque fois de la colère et une boule qui m'obstruait la gorge.

- Tu connais l'histoire de Robin des bois me demanda soudain Merida.

- Tu la connais, lui disais-je sortant de mes pensées.

- Je l'ai un jour entendu contée par un étranger qui s'était arrêté dans une forêt ...je l aime beaucoup. Tu la connais ?

- Tu voudrais me la raconter, je demandais d'un ton amusé.

Pour toute réponse Merida me fit entendre son rire semblable à un grelot et elle commença alors à me raconter l'histoire de l'archer vivant dans la forêt de Sherwood.  
.

.

.

Le lendemain j'étais totalement remis de mon rhume, j'allais enfin pouvoir vendre mon thneed à Greenville. Tout content je me levais et m habillais en sifflotant. Je déposais joyeusement sur la table ma guitare et mon thneed alors que Merida préparait le petit déjeuner. Elle déposa sur la table du lait, des céréales, de la confiture, des fruits qu'elle avait cueillis et du pain...aucun plat vraiment cuisiné, de toute évidence Merida ne savait pas cuisiner. Hormis faire du thé et son bouillon, mademoiselle se révélait gauche dès qu'il s'agissait de se mettre aux fourneaux. Alors qu'elle était capable de reconnaitre toutes les plantes et tous les fruits comestibles qui se trouvaient dans la nature, quelle ironie. Alors que je m'installais à table, Merida observa intriguée mon thneed. D'une main hésitante elle le souleva, découvrant un produit que l'on pouvait définir a première vue comme une longue écharpe douce et trouée mais c'était bien plus que ça. C'était l'objet dont tout le monde avait besoin ! Je regardais avec attention Merida attendant impatiemment sa réaction face à l'invention de ma vie.

- Doooonc, c'est ton fameux thneed, commença Merida en le mettant devant elle. C'est juste une écharpe. Une vieille écharpe.

- Une écharpe. Juste une écharpe, je m'exclamais d'un ton digne des publicités que l'on entendait à la radio ou à la télévision. Mais c'est bien plus qu'une simple écharpe très chère Merida. C'est le produit dont tout le monde a besoin.

- Ah bon ? Tout le monde veut d'une écharpe pouvant faire serpillère, demanda Merida d'un regard amusé en tenant entre deux doigts le thneed comme si c'était quelque chose de dégoutant et sale.

- Eh oui, mademoiselle. Cette écharpe peut devenir une serpillère absorbant n'importe quel liquide, je continuais sans me démonter le moins du monde par le sourire de Merida. Observez bien, je renverse ce jus de fruit sur la table. Mince quel malheur comment faire ?! Mais pas de panique avec votre thneed vous pouvez nettoyer votre table en un clin d'œil...démonstration.

Je passais mon thneed et en un instant le jus de fruit qui s'étendait paresseusement sur la table fut absorbé. J'eus un sourire de satisfaction en direction de Merida qui semblait de plus en plus accorder de l'attention à mon idée. Encouragé, je continuais.

- Le thneed et bien plus que ça, outre servir d'éponge, nettoyer votre sol...il s'essore comme un rien, j'expliquais en alliant le geste à la parole. Sèche en un quart de secondes. Et vous pouvez le porter comme un chapeau, j'ajoutais en le posant sur la tête de Merida.

Celle-ci souleva les yeux cherchant à voir à quoi pouvait ressemblé son couvre-chef. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la glace, riant en voyant la forme que le thneed avait prise. J'aimais bien, cela me faisait penser à un chapeau cloche. Même si le rose du thneed jurait un peu avec les reflets cuivrés de sa chevelure, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien...elle était même plutôt mignonne coiffée de ce chapeau. Les yeux pétillant Merida se tourna vers moi.

- Et...?

- Et votre thneed peut aussi faire parapluie, je continuais tout fier en le reprenant. Grace à sa capacité à se modeler vous pouvez le transformer en un parapluie rudimentaire qui vous protègera si jamais vous vous faites surprendre. Il peut faire aussi une veste tendance légère et douce pour n'importe quelle saison. Et il a bien d'autre utilité que vous ne cesserez de découvrir. En somme le thneed est le produit qu'il vous faut et dont vous avez besoin !

Merida me regarda, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. J'étais fier de mon invention et content de voir que Merida semblait apprécier le thneed, malgré le fait que sa matière était faite à partir des feuilles de truffalas. Un sourire amusée sur le visage, la rouquine croisa les bras, un regard malicieux sur le visage alors qu'elle levait la main, comme pour ajouter du poids à sa malicieuse question.

- Et il peut faire office d'arc, interrogea Merida sarcastique.

- Euuuh non. Je ne crois pas que la matière du thneed t'offre de telles possibilités, je répondis avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Oh quel dommage, soupira Merida en plaisantant. Si ça avait été le cas je l'aurais acheté sans hésiter.

- Alors tu trouves mon invention bien, je lui demandais plein d'espoir.

Merida s'avança vers moi et se mît sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher mon front qu'elle réussit à toucher que lorsque je me penchais vers elle, intrigué par son comportement.

- Je dis surtout qu'il y a énormément de belles idées dans cette tête, répondit Merida en riant.

- Merci Merida, dis-je en passant ma main dans ses boucles tout heureux. Bon finissons de déjeuner.

Nous nous remîmes à table et mangeâmes copieusement le petit déjeuner qui s'offrait à nous. Une fois mon assiette fini je me levais rapidement mettant mon chapeau sur la tête, mon thneed en écharpe et ma guitare sur l'épaule.

- Bon je dois partir Merida, le devoir m'appelle, lui expliquais je en me dirigeant vers la porte, jouant quelques accords.

- Tu vas en ville pour vendre ton thneed, demanda Merida en mangeant une tartine.

- Tout à fait mademoiselle, je répondis en me retournant. Je vais vendre mon thneed. Faire découvrir aux gens le produit dont ils ont besoin et dont ils ne pourront plus se passer. Je ferais fortune et je montrerai à tout le monde que je suis capable de faire de grande chose, j'ajoutais en chantonnant accompagné de ma guitare. Regarde bien Merida, tu as devant toi l'homme qui révolutionnera le quotidien.

Pour toute réponse Merida me fit une grimace avec sa frimousse avant de rire. Elle m'applaudit lorsque j'eus joué les derniers accords de ma chanson improvisée.

- Tu resteras en ville ou tu reviendras ici le soir, demanda Merida.

- Je pense que je vais m'absenter un peu. Je resterais quelques jours en ville, le temps de bien me familiariser avec les habitants et de me faire connaitre.

- Oh, marmonna Merida visiblement déçue.

- Mais ne t'en fait pas. Je reviendrais bientôt et je te ramènerai un souvenir de la ville, je lui dis en plaquant une main sur le torse en signe de bonne foi.

- Hihi alors bonne chance Gash.

- Merci Merida, je lui répondis en fermant la porte.

Puis je partis avec Melvin, me dirigeant le cœur plein d'espoir vers Greenville. Ça allait marcher, je réussirais à vendre mon thneed j'en étais certain. Je prouverais à la famille que je n'étais pas un moins que rien. Que mes idées étaient révolutionnaires. Quelque part, voir que Merida avait aimé mon idée, ses encouragements me donnaient du baume au cœur. Ça me faisait plaisir de voir qu'au moins quelqu'un me soutenait dans mon entreprise, même si au départ elle avait été dans le camp des nombreuses personnes qui m'avaient mis des bâtons dans les roues.

.

.

.

Pourtant en ville je connus rapidement la désillusion. Greenville était une charmante petite ville, bien plus grande que la ville ou j'avais vécu. Elle n'avait ni building ni gratte-ciel, seulement des petites maisons, quelques fois de modestes et discrets immeubles qui lui donnaient un souffle de modernité. Ce qui faisait la particularité de Greenville c'était ses parcs, ses jardins et les arbres qui poussaient à divers endroits de la ville, faisant de celle-ci un espace vert en cohabitation avec l'urbanisation. Je mettais installé dans une place ou les badauds afflués souvent. La scène que j'avais trouvée, pour que tout le monde puisse me voir et m'entendre lorsque je ferais ma publicité, était un petit kiosque en plein milieu du parc que logeait la place. J'avais commencé à jouer quelques accords sur la guitare, attirant des curieux. Pour l'instant tout de passait bien, mais lorsque je me mis à chanter mon slogan tout se dégrada rapidement. On ne me laissa même pas finir ma chanson, ni présenter mon thneed pour toute réponse je reçu une tomate en plein la figure. Et bientôt tout le monde s'amusa à m'envoyer des tomates sans que je puisse en placer une, ni même défendre mon malheureux thneed.

Le premier jour ne fut pas concluant, j'étais plus l'attraction dont on se moquait que l'homme qui vendait son produit jusqu'à en avoir les poches pleines de pièces trébuchantes. Le soir vaincu je prenais une chambre dans un petit hôtel, espérant que les prochains jours seraient plus concluants. Mais je n'eus pas de chance. Je n'eus aucune chance ni le deuxième, ni le troisième et encore moins le quatrième jour. A chaque fois les gens affluaient uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de me lancer des tomates et d'autres objets qui leur passaient sous la main. J'étais l'attraction de la ville mais dans le mauvais sens, c'était une situation grotesque et humiliante j'avais l'impression de revivre l'instant où j'avais présenté mon invention à ma famille. Les rires, les quolibets et les humiliations...il n'y avait pas une grande différence au fond entre la réaction de ma famille et celle des habitants de Greenville. Les tomates n'étaient qu'une option amusante pour varier un peu.

- Hey, je m'exclamais une fois de plus en recevant une tomate sur la joue. C'est bon j'en ai assez ! J'arrête tout, j'en ai marre, je m'écriais en partant.

Les quelques badauds qui étaient dans le parc, presque tous des habitués maintenant, me regardèrent déçus. Leur jouet s'en allait quelle cruelle désillusion pour eux, forcément adieu les tomates pourries qu'on se faisait un plaisir de lancer sur le Gash-pilleur. Je m'essuyais le visage avec mon thneed, furieux, déçu...c'était mon invention. Celle sur laquelle j'avais travaillé avec tant d'ardeur dont j'espérais tant de chose. J'avais mis tant d'espoir dans mon thneed, j'espérais qu'avec ma famille me reconnaitre à ma juste valeur, que le monde entier me verrait comme un génie aux idées révolutionnaires. Il faut croire que mon optimiste m'avait leurré.

- Ce n'est qu'une invention stupide, je marmonnais en regardant mon thneed avant de le jeter dans une poubelle ou que sais-je. Qu'importe l'idée du thneed était reléguée au tréfonds de mon esprit.

Je pris Melvin, qui grignotait tranquillement des restes de tomates dans le parc, et je reprenais lentement le chemin du retour. Rongeant mon frein, donnant des coups de pieds dans le sol pour passer ma colère, regardant les échoppes. Soudain mes pas s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique d'un fleuriste alors l'image de Merida me revint à l'esprit. Cela faisait quatre jours que je ne l'avais plus vu, que faisait elle depuis tout ce temps ?

_ "Je te ramènerai un souvenir."  
" Rien que pour toi."_

Qu'était Merida pour moi ? Pourquoi je ressentais l'envie de la revoir ? Parce qu'elle était sans doute la seule personne qui ne me jugeait pas et ne se moquait pas de moi. Elle m'avait embêté, taquiné, grondé mais jamais elle ne s'était moquée de moi. Jamais elle ne m'avait ignoré que ce soit en tant que gardienne de la forêt ou en tant que simple Merida. Elle ne m'avait ni lance de tomates ni un rire humiliant en voyant mon thneed...elle s'était contentée de rire, un joli rire semblable à un grelot. Le premier et le seul que j'avais pu entendre face à la découverte de mon invention. En soupirant je regardais mon reflet dans la vitrine, la silhouette d'un garçon dégingandé aux yeux bleus, un chapeau couvrant sa chevelure noire me fit un pâle sourire.

- Vous désirez quelque chose, me demanda le fleuriste en me regardant intrigué.  
- Euh oui, je répondis en sortant de ma torpeur.

.

.

.

Merida était occupée à jouer avec Pipsqueack et un gros ourson lorsque j'arrivais dans la forêt de truffala. Quand elle m'aperçut, Merida eut un grand sourire et courut à ma rencontre en compagnie des deux oursons.

- Gash te revoilà ! Alors tu as réussi à vendre ton thneed, s'enquit elle en me prenant une main, sa tignasse rousse en bataille.

- Euh ouais. Euh non non, je lui répondis piteusement en me dirigeant vers ma maison.

Melvin s'en alla doucement brouter dans un coin alors que je grattais la tête des deux petits oursons qui me témoignaient leur joie de me revoir. Merida s'avança vers moi, se mordillant la lèvre, elle me suivit vers la rivière puis elle s'assit sur une pierre.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché, demanda Merida en passant ses doigts entre les brins d'herbe.

- Oh rien...Non en fait je crois que j'étais un peu trop en avance sur mon temps. C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marché, j'expliquais en me passant une main sur la nuque avant de m'étendre dans l'herbe de lassitude.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux Gash, me consola Merida. Et tu n'as pas ramené ton thneed ?

- Non j'ai préféré tirer un trait sur tout ça, je marmonnais en regardant le ciel.

- Dommage. J'aurais bien voulu le garder...ça aurait fait une très bonne écharpe.

- Si tu veux je peux en refaire un...je ne manque pas de matière pour m'approvisionner, je lui lançais narquoisement.

- Gash !

- Je plaisantais Merida. Je t'ai promis souviens toi. Si je dois refaire un thneed ce ne sera sûrement pas en abattant un arbre.

- Mmmh je te fais confiance. Allez viens on va se trouver une occupation pour se changer les idées comme jouer aux cartes ou explorer la forêt.

- Et si on jardinait, je proposais en me relevant, m'appuyant sur mes coudes.

- Jardiner ?

- J'ai un souvenir pour toi, je lui dis avec un regard malicieux

Et sans un mot je me levais sous le regard intrigue de Merida qui me suivit. Je me mis a farfouiller dans la sacoche accrochée à Melvin, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Merida tentée vainement de voir ce que j'allais en sortir.

- Tiens Merida. Pour te remercier, je lui dis en lui tendant un petit carton.

Merida regarda le paquet, tentant de lire l'écriture, ses yeux s agrandirent alors de surprise.

- Des bulbes de jonquilles, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa...c'est joli des fleurs, ça changera des abricots et des pêchers que tu as planté. En plus le jaune ira très bien dans la forêt, tentais je pour me justifier.

Merida sourit d'un air attendri, glissant sa main dans la mienne.

- Merci beaucoup Gash. C'est vraiment un très joli souvenir et un beau cadeau.

- Euh y a pas de quoi, je marmonnais en m éclaircissant la gorge.

- On va les planter alors, demanda Merida en sautillant.

- Oui. Ne bouge pas je vais chercher une pelle et un arrosoir.

Quelques instants plus tard je me retrouvais à genoux, par terre, en compagnie de Merida, Pipsqueack et de gros ourson à faire des trous pour planter les jonquilles. Il y en avait une vingtaine qu'on avait décidé de diviser en quatre pour les repartir à différents endroits de la forêt. Merida avait un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, s'amusant à creuser la terre avec ses doigts. J'avais d'abord voulu l'aider avec ma pelle, mais elle s'était fermement opposée trouvant bien plus de plaisir à se salir les doigts et à se coincer de la terre dans les ongles. Avec une infinie douceur elle prit le premier bulbe et le glissa dans le trou, Pipsqueack le recouvrant de terre.

- Voilà, il sera parfait à cet endroit. Je l'arroserai souvent pour qu'il devienne une jolie fleur avec ses amis. Hein tu seras une belle fleur je t'en fais la promesse. Maintenant c'est chez toi, j'espère que tu te sentiras bien.

- Tu comprends le langage des plantes, je lui demandais avec un regard suspicieux.

- Bien sur Gash, répliqua Merida en roulant des yeux. Tu ne crois pas que ça serait un comble si en tant qu'esprit de la forêt j'étais incapable de comprendre le langage des arbres, des plantes ou des animaux. Je serais une bien piètre gardienne alors.

- Et tu l'as toujours parlé, disais-je en lui tendant un deuxième bulbe.

- Non, pas au début, marmonna Merida en creusant la terre pour le prochain bulbe. Quand je suis devenue un esprit...c'était assez bizarre. J'entendais des centaines de voix dans ma tête, des murmures, des paroles que m'apportait le vent. J'ai compris alors que le vent ne faisait que me rapporter les paroles des arbres. Je sais pas comment dire mais je me suis vite rendue compte que je pouvais entendre les pensées d'un arbre en collant mon oreille sur son tronc ou en écoutant le bruit des feuilles. Je comprenais ce qu'un animal voulait dire à travers ses feulements, ses cris, ses piaillements. C'était vraiment très dérangeant au début puis au bout d'un moment j'ai fini par m'y habituer...ça n'a fait que me rendre plus sauvage, plus libre que je ne l'étais déjà.

- Oh et tu comprends ce que dises ces bulbes, j'interrogeais surpris par la confession de Merida.

- Oui, dit Merida en riant. Ils chouinent et gazouillent comme des petits bébés.

- Comment tu es devenue un esprit Merida ?

Elle resta silencieuse, plantant les autres bulbes sans me répondre. Mince quel idiot j'avais oublié que son passé était un sujet délicat. Quel maladroit je pouvais faire...et j'avais voulu devenir un business man.

- Pardon Merida, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

- Hein ? Non Gash, tu ne m'as pas fait de la peine...c'est juste que c'est difficile d'en parler pour moi. Parfois je me rappelle de ma vie d'antan alors...voilà c'est encore douloureux.

Je posais une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Merida. Pipsqueack se frotta contre elle, cherchant lui aussi à la consoler alors que gros ourson essayer d'attraper des fruits a une branche basse d'un arbre.

- Il nous reste encore pas mal de bulbes à planter, disais-je en me relevant. Allez Merida dépêchons nous de mettre au chaud dans la terre ces petits bébés. Et après tu pourras me montrer comment tu tires à l'arc.

- D'accord, répondit Merida avec un grand sourire. On pourra de faire la soirée feu de camp ce soir ?

- Pourquoi pas ?! J'ai justement acheté des marshmallows en ville.  
.

.

.

- ...Et aaaaaaaaarh la jambe de papa fut mangé par l'ours, s'exclama Merida en écartant les bras au-dessus du feu.

- Ooooooooh, dirent impressionnés les oursons et les poissons qui nous avaient rejoint.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, regardant mon marshmallows qui brulait doucement dans les flammes. Malgré moi je ne pus m'empêcher de me reconcentrer sur l'histoire de Merida, qui me faisait un petit peu peur.

- Jamais plus on ne revit la jambe de papa, elle finit dans le ventre de l'ours légendaire, Mor'du, qui hantait nos contrées, continua-t-elle en rampant lentement, telle un fauve, autour du feu.

A ce stade là j'avais la chair de poule.

-Mor'du disparut dans la forêt. On ne le revit plus sauf si on était assez téméraire et fou pour aller se perdre sur son territoire où il attendrait sagement le moment opportun pour vous empaler sur ses griffes. Wroaaaaaah, hurla-t-elle soudain en se jetant sur moi.

- AAaaaaaaaaaaaah, hurlais-je, criant comme une fille alors que je me recevais une Merida de plein fouet.

- Hihihi...Gash, tu cries comme une fille pouffa Merida allongée sur mon torse.

- Euh mmh non pas du tout, je dis en tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance.

Je remis mon chapeau sur la tête, cherchant à cacher vainement la frayeur que j'avais eu à l'entente du récit de Merida ou lorsqu'elle m'avait sauté dessus en imitant un ours. Mais Merida ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille, avec un grand sourire, qui dévoilait ses quenottes, elle imita une nouvelle fois l'ours. Imitant les griffes de l'ours avec ses mains, elle poussa un nouveau hurlement digne du plus terrifiant et sauvage des ours. Et pour sa plus grande joie je hurlais de nouveau comme une fille.

- Oui bon ça va, m'énervai-je en me relevant. Tu es contente maintenant ?

- Oh Gash pourquoi tu t'énerves, demanda Merida en s'asseyant à cote de moi. C'est mignon comment tu cries.

- C'est ça moque-toi de moi, je ricanais. Avoue que ça te fait rire de m'entendre hurler comme une fille.

-...Un peu, avoua Merida en faisant attendre son rire-grelot. Mais je trouve que c'est quand même mignon.

- Pff. Et alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé après que ton père...ait eu la jambe dévorée par un ours, demandais-je pour changer de conversation.

- Oh papa, le grand roi Fergus, ne s'est pas du tout affligé sur son sort. Il était même encore plus effrayant avec sa jambe de bois, véritable guerrier qui exhibait fièrement sa blessure de guerre et n'hésitait pas à frapper ses ennemis avec, s'enflamma Merida en prenant un bâton pour affronter un ennemi imaginaire.

Je la regardais fasciné enchainer les coups dans le vide. Son bâton fendait l'air, s'arrêtant un instant comme si elle parait un coup de son adversaire puis elle enchainait de nouveau les coups, avançant, reculant, tournoyant. Soudain Merida donna un grand coup comme si elle transperçait le corps de son ennemi constitué d'air et avec un grand sourire elle jeta le bâton dans le grand feu de camp. Des braises tressautèrent lorsque le bâton entra dans le grand brasier où les marshmallows grillaient doucement. J'aperçu Pipsqueack qui tentait de mettre plusieurs marshmallows sur son petit bâton, alors que gros ourson – qui me faisait penser à l'ours en peluche Teddy que l'on voit dans les magasins pour enfants- se goinfrait avidement, vidant sans remord un des paquets de bonbons. Je secouais la tête, maintenant habitué à me faire chaparder mes réserves par des oursons, des canards orange ou des poissons chantants.

- Papa était un père génial, ajouta Merida en s'asseyant près de moi. Il était tellement affectueux, gentil, marrant. C'est lui qui m'a offert mon arc et m'a appris à me battre à l'épée, à monter à cheval ou à tirer à l'arc.

- Oh j'aurais rêvé avoir un père comme ça, lui dis-je avec un brin de nostalgie.

- Ton père n'était pas comme ça, me demanda Merida en grignotant un marshmallows grillé.

- Je ne l'ai pas connu, je répondis pour clore le sujet. Et toi, je continuais avec un sourire. Comment était ta mère ? Tu avais des frères et des sœurs ?

- J'avais trois petits frères, des triplets. Harris, Hubert et Hamish. Trois petits coquins qui adoraient faire des bêtises et manger. Notre nourrice se bagarrait toujours avec eux parce que leur grand passe-temps était de voler des petits gâteaux. Je devais même des fois leur donner mon dessert pour être sure qu'il ne me dénonce pas à ma mère.

- Et tu les aimais beaucoup, je demandais enviant la vie qu'avait mène Merida auprès d'une famille qui me semblait idéale.

- Oui ils étaient tellement adorables. Avec ma mère c'était compliquée...en tant qu'héritière du royaume et ainée de la famille elle se faisait un devoir de m'apprendre les bonnes manières. Pourtant quand j'étais petite, elle était super gentille mais dès que j'ai grandi... Ah c'était le royaume avant sa fille ! Je devais être une princesse parfaite et modèle et tant pis si je préférais courir dans la forêt et faire tout ce que les grands chevaliers faisaient ! Je passais des heures horribles à apprendre l'histoire de notre pays, à faire la révérence, à bien parler en public, à coudre et jouer du luth...Argh comme je détestais ça, s'écria-t-elle en prenant une poignée de marshmallows.

- Tu n'aimes pas coudre ?

- Non je trouve ça tellement ennuyeux, marmonna Merida en plantant un marshmallow sur un morceau de bois pour le faire chauffer.

- Oh, murmurais-je peine.

Pourquoi étais-je triste ? C'était idiot Merida était en droit de ne pas aimer la couture ce n'était pas comme si elle avait dit que le fait que j'adore coudre soit stupide. Ah la couture était ma plus grande passion, avec la guitare e mes inventions. Hélas j'avais rapidement découvert que cette passion n'était pas du tout apprécie par mon entourage. Je me souviendrais toujours de cet instant ou j'avais vraiment compris le sens du mot humiliation.

_" Gashpie veux-tu que je t'inscrive au club de sport de la ville ? Maigrichon comme tu es ça serait bien que tu te muscles un peu, que tu fasses du sport…ou que sais-je. Regarde donc tes frères, ils font du base ball. Tu devrais en faire autant."  
" Euh ben…maman à vrai dire…je préfèrerais que tu m'inscrives à un club de…couture….parce que j'aime coudre moi."_

C'était par une douce soirée de printemps, une nuit dans le salon alors que ma mère lisait un magazine. J'étais sur le canapé, dehors j'entendais Chet et Bret qui s'amusaient à envoyer des pommes avec leur batte. J'attendais anxieux, la réponse de ma mère. Soudain elle s'était arrête dans sa lecture la bouche ouverte.

_" Coudre ?! Gashpie ton hobby c'est coudre ?!"_

Et avant même que je puisse lui répondre, elle éclata de rire. Un rire mauvais, ce genre de rire que le corps lâche dans l'air pour de moquer d'autrui, parce qu'on a vu quelque chose de drôle et de stupide. Un chat qui tombe d'un arbre, un gamin qui se reçoit un ballon sur la tête, quelqu'un qui trébuche. C'était un rire qui vous glace le sang, vous perfore le corps, vous obstrue la gorge...quand il vous est destiné. Et là, ma mère se moquait de moi.

_" Gashpie c est pas possible tu te moques de moi ?! Tu es un homme bientôt, un petit garçon de dix ans ne doit pas aimer la couture. C'est trop...bizarre. Trop stupide même. Ahahahah coudre mais quelle idée. Chet ! Bret ! Grizelda ! Oncle Ub ! Venez voir la passion de Gashpie"_

Toute la maison était venue écouter la nouvelle hilarante de maman et tous avait hurle de rire en voyant ma passion. J'avais du enduré leur rire comme punition, les moqueries, les humiliations, les ricanements...j'avais enduré tout cela en restant droit, les dépassant tous presque d'une tête alors qu'ils piétinaient ma fierté sans ménagement, les larmes aux yeux sans laisser une seule larme rouler sur la joue. Mais à un moment le chagrin qui grossissait en moi était devenu trop oppressant, trop étouffant alors j'étais parti en courant dans ma chambre pour pleurer, pleurer et encore pleurer jusqu'à en avoir les yeux secs. Enfonçant ma douleur dans mon oreiller, pleurant comme un enfant, sanglotant totalement seul alors que leurs rires résonnaient encore dans mes oreilles. Je n'avais pas eu une famille comme Merida. Je n'avais pas eu des frères farceurs et malicieux, j'avais juste eu des frères dont le passe-temps était de frapper dans un chat et faire des misères à leur frère ainé. Je n'ai pas eu un papa gâteau...juste un père inexistant et une mère qui n'a jamais cessé de mépriser et de briser chacun de mes rêves. La mère de Merida ne me semblait pas si terrible qu'elle le laissait entendre, c'était juste une maman qui tentait d'inculquer des traditions, un rôle à sa fille mais au fond elle l'aimait. Quand Merida m'avait raconté que sa mère et elle faisait des parties de caché cache et se faisait des câlins quand elle était petite...mon cœur n'avait pu s'empêcher de se serrer...ma mère n'avait jamais fait de parties de cache-cache avec moi. Elle ne m'avait jamais fait de câlins...ou plutôt ce n'était pas moi qui avait reçu tout ce genres d'attention mais c'était à mes frères qu'elle adressait des mots doux, des câlins, de son temps.

- Gash, interrogea Merida inquiète par mon silence.

- Hein ? Oh tout va bien Merida. J'étais juste en train de penser à ta famille et je me disais qu'elle était merveilleuse.

- Merci, et toi comment est ta famille ?

- Et si on s'amusait un peu, je lançais pour changer de sujet. Allez Merida c'est le moment de faire la fête.

- La fête ?

- Oui, je lui répondis en prenant ma guitare. Tu te souviens on avait promis de de faire un feu de camp ou je jouerais de la guitare pendant que tu danserais avec les oursons.

Je mis à jouer quelques accords alors que Merida se mît a rire. Elle posa son menton sur un de mes genoux et me regarda absorbée par la musique que je jouais pour me délier les doigts.

- Tu joues bien, murmura-t-elle lorsque j'eus fait le dernier accord. C'est quoi comme instrument ? Ça ressemble un peu au luth mais en plus joli, ajouta-t-elle en touchant du bout des doigts l éclisse.

- Ça s'appelle une guitare, j'expliquais en me repositionnant mieux, relevant le genou ou Merida avait posé sa tête. Rien à voir avec le luth, bien mieux pour mettre l'ambiance si tu veux mon avis, je lançais sarcastique.

Merida rigola en reposant sa tête sur mon genou. Sa crinière retombait éparse sur ma jambe, prenant une teinte encore plus flamboyante à la lueur des flammes.

- Tu sais qu'avec un luth, une flûte, une cornemuse et un bon rythme on peut mettre une bonne ambiance écossaise ou irlandaise.  
- Je n'en doute mais attend de découvrir une fête avec une guitare, répliquais en me penchant vers elle.

- Tu voudras bien m'apprendre à en jouer, demanda Merida en entortillant une de ses mèches.

- Je croyais que c'était ennuyeux, répondis-je sarcastique.

- Je trouve le luth ennuyeux...je n'ai pas dit que je trouvais la guitare ennuyeuse.

- D'accord. Allez, prête à danser, demandais-je en me levant.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je commençais à laisser mes doigts courir sur les cordes, bougeant en rythme avec la musique que je distillais dans l'air. Les oursons commencèrent à danser avec moi, alors que les poissons choristes se mettaient à reprendre l'air que je jouais. Je regardais Merida qui, toute souriante, se mît à danser.

- _Bye bye love. Bye bye hapiness, hello loliness_, je me mis a chanter. Hello loneliness. _I think I'm gonna cry. Bye bye love, bye bye sweet caress._

Tandis que je laissais ma voix porter dans l'air les paroles que je chantais, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Merida. Elle dansait les yeux à demi fermes, il n'y avait pas vraiment de pas définis, elle se contentait juste de danser au rythme de la musique, laissant son corps s'imprégner par la mélodie. Ses boucles volaient au vent alors qu'elle sautait, tournait sur elle-même. Il y avait quelque chose de fantastique dans sa danse, éclairée par le feu, Merida en devenait complètement sauvage. Il y avait quelque chose de tribal, de grisant, de libre dans ses pas qu'elle exécutait sans réfléchir accompagnée des oursons.

-_Bye bye love, goodbye, there goes my baby with someone new, she sure looks happy I sure am blue, she was my baby_, je continuais me mettant moi aussi à danser.

Je jouais encore quelques accords et la chanson pris fin. J'échangeais un regard avec Merida et j'enchainais avec une nouvelle chanson. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Merida continuait toujours à danser autour du feu, chantant parfois le refrain en chœur avec moi, riant aux éclats et à mon tour j'étais contamine par sa joie. Je dansais atour du feu, en chantant, m imaginant un peu comme une grande star du rock avec pour public les oursons, les oiseaux et les poissons. Au bout d'une heure, peut-être plus je m'arrêtais épuise la gorge en feu. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol, les mains sur les genoux je tentais de reprendre mon souffle alors que Merida continuait à danser.

- Wouhou, s'écria-t-elle en se laissant tomber à cote de moi. Oh woah Gash c'était fantastique. Tu chantes tellement bien et quand tu joues c'est woah...j'ai encore envie de danser...Ah c'était merveilleux, ajouta-t-elle en s'allongeant.

- Merci Merida, répondis-je en m'essuyant le front. Alors que penses-tu des fêtes avec une bonne vieille guitare ? Ça met de l'ambiance hein ?

- Oui, ria Merida. Dis Gash pourquoi tu ne deviendrais pas un grand musicien ? Si ton thneed n'a pas marché, tu peux toujours devenir un grand chanteur et guitariste. Tu as ce qu'il te faut pour réussir et je suis même sur que tu auras plein d'admirateurs.

- Mmmh et toi tu seras la fille qui danse et chante avec moi, je proposais moqueur.

Pour toute réponse Merida me poussa un peu, souriant malgré elle à ma plaisanterie.

- Une gardienne de la forêt ne peut pas abandonner la nature pour la popularité.

- Je sais. Oh et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de devenir un rockeur ou un chanteur. Le chant et la guitare...se sont juste des passes temps pour moi. Rien de plus, j'expliquais en posant ma guitare pour m'allonger a cote de Merida.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voudrais devenir, demanda Merida.

- Je ne sais pas trop, un inventeur sûrement. Un business man révolutionnant le monde avec le thneed...mais bon vu les résultats je pense que je vais devoir changer de plans.

- Gash.

-Mmmmh ?

- Dis-moi c'est quoi ta passion ?

Je restais silencieux...ma passion. L'image de ma famille se moquant de moi me revint en mémoire. Mais Merida était sans doute différente...mais à quoi bon avoir honte de sa passion ? Mieux valait que j'ignore les rires des autres...ces idiots qui s'imaginaient qu'un homme ne devait pas aimer coudre.

-Gash ?

- Coudre.

- Hein ?

- Ma passion c'est la couture, dis-je avec plus de force en regardant Merida.

Elle resta silencieuse, ses grand yeux bleus me regardant avec intensité. Sa main s'arrêta de jouer avec les brins d'herbe.

- Moque-toi si tu veux, je marmonnais au bout de quelques secondes de silence oppressant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux te moquer Merida, je ne dirais rien. J'ai l'habitude que les gens rigolent parce que j'ai une passion de-

- Fille ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me moquerais de toi Gash, murmura Merida. Tu sais, je n'ai pas non plus des passions de fille. Dans mon royaume tout le monde disait que j'étais une princesse sauvage et garçonne. Le fait que j'aime tirer à l'arc, galoper avec mon cheval dans la forêt, la chevalerie et tant d'autres choses réservaient aux garçons...enfin je trouve même ça mignon que tu aimes coudre. Tu dois être doué ?

- J'espère, je répondis avec un sourire. C'est moi qui ai cousu mon thneed.

- Alors tu es doué, affirma Merida avec un sourire. Ton thneed était tout doux.

- C'est la matière qui veut ça, je lui expliquais en haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être mais un bon arc et des bonnes flèches ne font pas forcément de toi un bon archer, expliqua Merida d'un ton philosophe.

Je la regardais et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, rejoint par Merida qui gloussa doucement de sa réflexion.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait, je demandais en regardant le ciel.

Sans un mot, Merida se leva et baissa le feu, laissant les braises mourir doucement dans la cendre puis elle s allongea de nouveau a cote de moi. Les animaux de la forêt commençaient à retourner lentement à leur occupation nocturne et nous on restait là, allonges dans l'herbe à contempler la voie lactée.

- On dort à la belle étoile, demandais-je pour plaisanter.

- Pourquoi pas, murmura Merida les yeux pétillants.

- Pff. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais dormi à la belle étoile.

- Il faut bien un début à tout, chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Pendant plusieurs minutes nous restèrent silencieux, observant le manteau de nuit qui nous recouvrait. Les étoiles brillaient paresseusement dans le ciel, s'amusant à dessiner des formes imprécises dans le ciel. Bras croisés sous la tête, j'admirais la beauté de la nuit, Merida tout contre moi, ses boucles chatouillant mon torse. Parfois elle me parlait, lançant une idée dans la fraicheur de la nuit et alors je lui répondais puis de nouveau le silence revenait. On entendait le feu finir de crépiter, les oiseaux gazouillaient, nos respirations devenaient de plus en plus calme.

- C'est une belle nuit, je murmurais.

- Oui, me répondit Merida. Attends, regarde.

Alors elle écarta ses doigts, dessinant des arabesques dans le ciel et soudain les arbres s'illuminèrent, éclairés par des centaines de points lumineux qui s'envolèrent dans le ciel et tournoyèrent autour de nous et de la forêt. Des lucioles. Je me tournais vers Merida, un sourire amusé étirant mes lèvres.

- Je les appelai pour qu'elles viennent faire la valse de la nuit...pour te remercier de ton cadeau, confia-t-elle.

Merida regarda le ballet des lucioles, les yeux légèrement embrumés de sommeil et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir je caressai sa crinière, surprise elle de tourna vers moi.

- Merci princesse, c'est un cadeau merveilleux pour un ami, je chuchotais.

Alors Merida me fit un grand sourire et nous observâmes le spectacle que la nuit nous offrait avant que Morphée vienne nous emmener dans les limbes des rêves.

* * *

**Alors vous aimez ? A vos bon cœur messieurs, dames, une review pour la modeste écrivain que je suis. Dites-moi si vous aimez, si vous détestez, si vous avez envie de donuts ou de boites de chocolats. Exprimez-vous…parce que n'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours plaisir et donnent envie à l'auteur de continuer 8D**

**Euh hum pour le troisième chapitre…je vais essayer de le rédiger pendant les vacances (avec mes études ça va être dur ahahahah vous me comprenez/meurt) mais bon normalement je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par mois (espérons que je serais pas aussi lente que pour Alice in Wonderland) (maiiiiiis faut me comprendre je suis en train de revoir l'intrigue de cette fiiiiiiic aussi ouiiiin)**

**A bientôt et rendez-vous (j'espère) au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
